A typical camera for mounting on a vehicle has a lens member, an imager, a circuit board and housing members that connect together. Some cameras have the capability to apply an overlay onto the image received by the imager, and to send the image with the overlay in it directly to an in-vehicle display for viewing by the vehicle driver. Over time, however, it is possible that during use of the vehicle, the camera system can become misaligned. This can occur gradually from a variety of factors. It can also occur suddenly, such as, during an accident. Whether gradually or because of an accident, the misalignment can occur without being detected upon visual inspection of the camera.